kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Dates
I think it would be a good idea to merge all the dates into one system. Inconsistencies and differences will be also included. What do I mean? Pick a certain system: it can be the DC, the KQ2+ or the GC. DC could be more convenient and 'official' but its starting point is not an official source. I think Baggins would prefer GC :) Let's say we picked the GC... well, calculate each date of the other timelines, make addition or subtraction from 0 GC and add it in that timeline. For example if KQIX says that KQ1 occured about 1600 DC and 0 DC is Daventry's founding, delete these DC articles and make an entry for 1600 BGC to state that 'Daventry was founded then, and this year is also known as 0 DC. All this comes from unofficial KQIX information'. I have made a start. There are dual aticles, for example some KQ2+ date aticles say 'This year is equal to the 1400 DC according to the KQIX timeline'. This is not very convenient. Why have two articles instead of one? What do we do with inconsistencies? simple. Prefer the official sources, and add a shot reference to the inconsistency. eg. 25 GC: 'KQ6 events according to the official blah blah source. According to the KQIX, these happened 2 years later, that means 1616 DC'. It just requires some time and some maths. I can't do it becaue i am in linux and i don't know it very well so it will be just a pain (no Excel here) but i will help anyway i can. Baggins? what do you say? -Connor McLyrr Well I don't mind having the seperated timelines, especially since this is a portal wiki for KQ9 game and I don't want to take any glory from it, and do I look forward to seeing their take on their timeline if refrences are made in the game itself. Infact it makes it easier for me to know which date belongs to which system if they are seperated by their different headings. However I think it might be cleaner if we force each type of timelines under seperate headings in within the Dates category(I've already attempted this partially). For example putting the KQ9 timeline dates under KQ9 timeline main article, and putting the 'official' timeline dates under the 'official' article, and putting the 'kolyma' timeline dates under the KQ2 (AGDI) timeline article. Or we we could create 3 subcategories for each of the timelines and plug in the dates into those subcategories, while leaving the main category with only links to the subcategories. I just think it would get kind of confusing trying to incorporate all the dates together into one timeline especially if i'm trying to find reference to a specific date from a certain version of the timelines. -Baggins 20:34, 15 September 2005 (EDT) I've moved the KQIX timeline dates under 9 for KQ'9'. I've moved KQ2+ timeline under 2 for KQ'2'. I've put timeline derived from the official material only under O for official. I've moved the GC, BGC, DC, and BDC under D for designations or dating. -Baggins 21:47, 15 September 2005 (EDT) `` *Finally got around to creating the subcategories for KQIX, and KQ2 timelines.Baggins 12:28, 24 September 2005 (EDT)